castlecrashersesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dan Paladin
Daniel "Dan" Paladin (nacido en 1979 en Ohio, Estados Unidos), tambien conocido como "Synj", es un artista y diseñador estadounidense de videojuegos. Colaboró con Newgrounds y Tom Fulp. Dan Paladin a diseñado muchos videojuegos como: * Sack Smash 2001. * Chainsaw the Children. * Dad n' Me. * Alien Hominid. En 2002, Fulp, John Baez y Brandon LaCava crearon la compañía de videojuegos The Behemoth. Paladin diseño la nueva versión de Alien Hominid y también diseña Castle Crashers, con su estilo 2-D, de la cual empieza a dejar sus firmas en los juegos. Su último trabajo fue el juego de BattleBlock Theater, aunque esta diseñando el juego de Pit People. También compuso el estilo de polca para el cierre de sintonía de ''Cianuro y Felicidad, ''cortos animados. Juegos Online de Dan Paladin Lista de algunos juegos de Dan Paladin: * Sack Smash 2001 (Subido el 27 de Diciembre del 2001 a las 21:49) * Sack Smash 2003 (Subido el 19 de Diciembre del 2002 a las 17:46) * Alien Hominid (Subido el 7 de Agosto del 2002 a las 21:21) * Chainsaw the Children (Subido el 3 de Diciembre del 2002 a las 18:11) * Pengu-San (Subido el 11 de Marzo del 2004 a las 23:01) * xkittyfroggymeowmeow (Subido el 2 de Enero del 2003 a las 03:15 AM) * Synj Dressup (Subido el 6 de Enero del 2003 a las 01:30 AM) * Synj Sneak Attack (Subido el 2 de Julio del 2003 a las 02:11 AM) * cantankerousTANK (Subido el 14 de Enero del 2004 a las 22:29) * Peaceplane (Subido el 13 de Abril del 2005 a las 20:34) * Papá 'n Me (Subido el 27 de Julio del 2005 a las 23:34) * Train Robber! (Subido el 9 de Octubre del 2005 a las 21:28) * SuperSoldier (Subido el 17 de Diciembre del 2005 a las 22:30) Películas o Cortos Animados Online de Dan Paladin Lista de algunas películas o cortos animados de Dan Paladin: * Grenade Dancer (Subido el 6 de Septiembre del 2001 a las 14:51) * Carrot (Subido el 8 de Septiembre del 2001 a las 23:19) * Synjclock (Subido el 24 de Noviembre del 2002 a las 19:51) * Part 0: Synj ASSKICKER (Subido el 13 de Enero del 2003 a las 1:32 AM) * Part 1: Synj vs. Horrid (Subido el 23 de Enero del 2003 a las 05:04 AM) * Hey Dad (Subido el 13 de Julio del 2003 a las 16:40) * Synjclock 'n The Hospital (Subido el 12 de Octubre del 2003 a las 23:16) * Newgrounds Jam #3 (Subido el 8 de Abril del 2004 a las 17:09) * The World as we Know it (Subido el 10 de Abril del 2004 a las 02:41 AM) * Peter the Pickle (2004) (Subido el 14 de Abril del 2004 a las 06:53 AM) * Part 2: Synj vs Horrid (Subido el 10 de Octubre del 2005 a las 21:54) * PEACETANK (Subido el 3 de Marzo del 2005 a las 10:15 AM) * Flathead Symphony (Subido el 10 de Octubre del 2005 a las 21:42) * Queers of War (Subido el 14 de Enero del 2007 a las 17:06) * Alien Hominid Fan Trailer (Subido el 11 de Mayo del 2012 a las 00:09 AM) Atworks/Animaciones 37717 danpaladin floppyjaw-toof.jpg|Un personaje llamado Floppyjaw Toof que Dan hizo para el juego "Whacked!" cuando estaba en Presto Studios. 37723 danpaladin alien-hominid-and-fat-kid.jpg|Alien Hominid y un niño gordo. 37724 danpaladin fbi-agent.jpg|Un agente del FBI. 37726 danpaladin robot-vampire.jpg|Un robot y un vampiro. 37734 danpaladin peacetank-screenshot.jpg|Captura de pantalla de Peacetank. 37714 danpaladin castle-crashers-vs-barbarians.jpg|Un "dibujo rápido" que Dan hizo 37733 danpaladin invaded.jpg|Un diseño de la camiseta de invasores del espacio que Dan hizo independiente. Él cree que no lo utilizan. 37729 danpaladin cardinal-man.jpg|Arte en un juego inexistente titulado "Cardenal Man". 37728 danpaladin alien-shoobashob.jpg|Alien Shoobashob 37722 danpaladin predator-prey.gif|Depredador y presa 37718 danpaladin the-punisher.gif|El Castigador 37720 danpaladin alien-hominid-handbook-3.gif|Manual de Alien Hominid hecha por Dan 37709 danpaladin 8x10-behemoth-display.jpg|La obra Behemoth. 6a00e54f7ac65c88330120a5837b37970c-800wi.jpg|Un astronauta diciendo "Sup muchacha" a un alien de la luna, que parece estar agarrando un ser que tiene una cabeza cónica envuelta en vendas, también, otro astronauta parece que puede venir desde la parte inferior que dice "Oh Hola!" Palad.jpg|Arte de la cubierta para un juego nonextistant titulado "Hostage Negotiator II". Por encima de eso, se dice que el juego es presentado por "Plopstar Games". 84894 mercurybd bird-shaman.png|Una ave Shaman Myfarts.jpg|Arte original de Synj logotipo (sin color). Representa una grasa, criatura desnuda decir "trueno Mis pedos a través de la tierra como estampidas apestosas. He aquí. 15 - 1.jpg|Un hombre skate en posesión de un televisor y un hombre en una nube que dice ser del futuro diciendo que es una mala idea. AH groupshot.jpg|El personal Behemoth 2004. 20130901-CastleCrasherRooSm.jpg|Los caballeros en un canguro con una cabeza de caballo. Char-koy.gif|Char Koy y Orangeyfat. Ngbbs4356d4d904408.gif|Obra de Arte Baby.gif|Una animación temprana por él. Santa.gif|Otra animación temprana. Sandwich.gif|Otra animación temprana. Synj.jpg|La versión final del diseño original para el logotipo de Synj. Screenshot 2015-05-10 18.56.30.png|El logo final de Synj. Screenshot 2015-05-10 19.00.21.png|La representación más común del logotipo original de Synj. (Verde en su lugar) Dan work1.jpg|Diseños en blanco de Castle Crashers Danion.jpg|Diseños del Rey Helado 37727 danpaladin horntoad.jpg|Espinosa obra de Dan. Easter.jpg|Dan y otros como un huevo de Pascua en Castle Crashers. Vida Personal Paladin vive en San Diego, California, Estados Unidos, donde también se encuentra The Behemoth y actualmente es un miembro activo de Newgrounds. Premios de Paladin Paladin a ganado 35 premios, incluyendo 14 características diarias, gana premios de cuatro usuarios semanales. Ademas de trabajar en The Behemoth, Dan también trabajó para Gratuitous Games y Presto Studios. Navegación Categoría:Diseñadores Categoría:The Behemoth Categoría:Desarrollo